Wandering Thoughts
by badly-knitted
Summary: Ryo is finding Dee rather distracting. Written for the prompt 'FAKE, Dee/Ryo, "Why are you looking at me like that?",' at fic promptly.


**Title:** Wandering Thoughts

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Ryo, Dee

 **Rating:** PG

 **Setting:** After Vol. 2, Act 6.

 **Summary:** Ryo is finding Dee rather distracting.

 **Word Count:** 694

 **Written For:** My own prompt 'FAKE, Dee/Ryo, "Why are you looking at me like that?",' at fic_promptly.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Ryo's supposed to be getting on with the pile of paperwork in front of him, and usually he has no problem focussing on the task at hand, even when Dee is sitting right in front of him. Of course, usually when they're both at their desks, Ryo is working while Dee is napping. Today is one of those rare occasions when Dee is actually working. He's on the phone getting information on a case, his eyes lowered as he makes notes on the pad in front of him, and Ryo is struck once more by how long Dee's lashes are.

Dee reaches for his coffee, takes a sip, licks away a trace of foam from his upper lip, jots something else down, and Ryo can't seem to look away. There's something almost hypnotic about watching Dee; it bothers Ryo that the other man can make him feel so unsettled and off balance without even trying. He's straight, isn't he? So why is he so drawn to his partner? Why does he take every opportunity to study Dee when the guy's attention is elsewhere?

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Dee's voice snaps Ryo out of the trance he's fallen into. When did he finish his phone call?

"What? I wasn't looking at you, I was just thinking."

"What about?"

"Shopping." It's the first thing that comes into his head. "I'm running low on a few things, I was just making a mental list of what I need to pick up on the way home." Ryo's flustered but trying not to show it. There's that infuriating smirk on Dee's lips and all Ryo can think about is the last time Dee kissed him, in Dee's apartment, the day Carol had walked in on them. He should have been glad that the girl had shown up, but instead he'd felt oddly disappointed.

"You were just sitting there with a dreamy look on your face thinking about your shopping list?"

"Yes, and I wasn't looking 'dreamy'."

"So you weren't staring at me?"

"I already told you I wasn't. Sorry to bruise your ego, but not everything is about you. Some of us have more important things on our minds, and you think enough of yourself anyway. If your head was any bigger it wouldn't fit through the door." Ryo's mouth is saying one thing, but his brain is saying something else entirely because really, how can a man be so beautiful? Green eyes, wicked smile, long, dark lashes and coal black hair; with looks like that he could be a model or a movie star. He's all long legs, broad shoulders, slim hips, well-defined muscles… Ryo accidentally saw him naked in the showers a couple weeks ago, and oh God why did he have to think about that now?

"So what do ya need?"

"Huh?"

"Your shopping list, dope." Dee's looking entirely too amused.

"Oh, the usual stuff; toothpaste, milk, juice, bread, eggs, something for dinner tonight but I can't decide what." Is it possible to drown in someone's eyes? It always feels like he is when Dee looks at him that way, so intense, as if no one else exists but the two of them. "Maybe I'll get some beef and do a stir fry." His traitorous mind pictures Dee the last time he came over for dinner, and he can almost hear the obscene sounds his partner made when he tasted the raspberry and white chocolate cheesecake Ryo had made for dessert. "Anyway, not to change the subject, but did you get anything useful from your contact?"

"Possibly, but it's too late to check into it tonight, the place will be closed before we get there, it'll have to wait until tomorrow."

It's a relief to get back on the safe subject of work. "We'll go there first thing in the morning then. Now shut up and let me get on with this paperwork so I can get out of here at a decent time tonight." Dropping his gaze back to the papers in front of him, Ryo tries to focus. He wishes he could get Dee out of his mind for good.

.

The End


End file.
